


A Disruption in Animosity

by beautysupreme



Category: Heavy Rain
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautysupreme/pseuds/beautysupreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What had began as a heated partnership violently fluctuated into a lustful demand from heated lips and determined fingertips; their bodies writhing against the tactless wash of white and pressing against one another where they knew no law at all."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Disruption in Animosity

A florescent light flickered above the dingy room. Tile covered the floor, walls, and ceiling, the color a stark and almost blinding white if not for the scattered graffiti and filth that covered random areas, breaking up some of the harsh color.

The two men inhabiting the room weren't regular patrons of the area; they were more clean cut and of a less suspicious disposition. Their clothes were damp from the torrential downpour that was occurring outside the restroom. Passion poured forth from their actions like a sieve; previous acts of aggression only building toward this moment; One of the men pressing the other against the outside of a dented stall door, assaulting his mouth with his own as hands ran up and down his prey's sides. Rough fingers finally coming to a rest when curling into dark gray belt loops. They had been in this position for several minutes and not one word had been said; the only sound being that of light moans and harsh gasps paired with the whines of an electrical socket.

What had began as a heated partnership violently fluctuated into a lustful demand from heated lips and determined fingertips; Their bodies writhing against the tactless wash of white and pressing against one another where they knew no law at all, despite their professional careers.

Lieutenant Carter Blake found the profiler slightly tolerable when his gray jacket was discarded on the filthy floor of a random gas station restroom, shirt untucked with several buttons loose from their holdings, eyes glazed and half-lidded, and hair elegantly disheveled. The feeling was requited by the agent who was busy toying with the older man's tie, the silk completely unknotted – still loosely draped around the older man's neck.

Jayden moaned into Blake's mouth as the experienced and calloused hands started undoing the buttons on his trousers. He looked down, watching those hands pull his zipper; He tried to focus on the lines on the older man's hands, vision blurring. Withdrawal was coming on hard, luckily for him Blake assumed his bleary eyes were from lust. He watched the lieutenant's hands pull the fabric forward, slipping the button from the slit, and pulling the two ends of fabric apart. As his vision doubled he closed his eyes, concentrating on the sound of Blake's breath and the subtle scent of his aftershave.

When his fly was open, one hand slid down the cotton of the exposed boxer briefs, the other disappearing in the agent's soft brown hair as their owner's lips roughly pressed against the younger man's. The sight of the lieutenant's narrowed eyes and the feel of his strong hand gripping his hair was sending rushes of ecstasy between his legs, causing the feeling to physically manifest and smear against the fabric of his undergarments. He parted his lips and allowed Blake's tongue to explore the soft inside of his mouth as the older man brushed evermore against him.

The very idea of Blake's body against his own was becoming suffocating. He felt his breaths start following one after the other and his heart beat quicken; a mix of lust and substance denial. He focused on the lieutenant's hand brushing over his undergarments and groping his hard-on and the pulsation that resulted. He sucked in a sharp breath, being a little too in tuned with the feeling of his chest expanding and then retracting. He amused himself with the fact that a symptom of triptocaine withdrawal resembled the use of ecstasy.

Norman moaned as Carter's hand slipped under the band of the ivory boxer briefs and started exploring his length. The whole ordeal had taken him completely off guard and the fact that Blake was the one pleasuring him, was both exhilarating and shocking to him. Almost on cue, a smirk found the older man's face as his hand paused, "Don't get any ideas, Jayden. You'll be begging me to fuck you soon enough."

With that the textured hand took hold of the younger man's cock and started pumping. Norman moaned as they locked eyes for a moment, thrusting his hips in time with Carter's hand. He felt the sensations multiply as Blake narrowed his eyes and gave him a half smile. He lowered his head and kissed the smooth skin under the agent's jawline, facial hair brushing against the softness there and sending a chill down the younger man's spine.

The moment was interrupted by the restroom door opening and drunken man pressing through the door. Jayden felt his face burn red and Carter tightened his hand around him in frustration, turning his head slightly to look at the man who continued to stare at the pair in disgust and dazed confusion, obviously under the influence of some foreign substance, "Need some fuckin' help, asshole?"

"...Nah...Nah, man, I'm good." The man stumbled to the urinal and relieved himself. He shook off, shoving it back in his pants and hurrying out of the room. As the door was pulled shut, Blake noticed the small lock on the handle. He casually walked over to the door and turned the lock, noticing it wasn't catching, "Shit. Lock's broke..."

He looked back at the disarranged bureaucrat who only shrugged, "Didn't stop you before..."

The kid was right. Blake smirked as he made his way back to the agent. He pressed his lips against the curve of Norman's neck as his fingertips brushed against the younger man's thigh, "Now where were we?"

The words came out in a low growl, breath hot on Jayden's ear as Blake adjusted himself between his legs. He discarded his coat with their other garments as Jayden pulled one end of the other man's tie, sliding it over his shoulders and letting it join the rest of the clothing on the floor. The agent gave a cocky smile, "I believe we were at the part where you jerk me off and admit all your asshole remarks were a result of you having a thing for me."

"Right, I think you've got the situation confused. You're the one who has been blushing like a fuckin' school girl since we got out of the car." Blake was enjoying this, in spite of himself and his initial dislike of the man in front of him.

"No, I've got you pinned." Jayden's words were laced with amusement but a subtle truth. He had enjoyed kidding with himself after the meeting with Blake, Perry, and Ash; rationalizing the man's aggression toward him was part of a hidden homoerotic desire; which was appearing to be correct.

"Oh really?" Blake growled; the words playful yet harboring a vicious undertone as he pinned Jayden's hands above his hand and started grinding against him.

Jayden thrust his body forward, matching the man's movements, the feel of his own shirt brushing against his skin sent chills through his chest. He needed to get it off and feel the man's skin replace the fabric. The young agent shoved the lieutenant back in a playful aggression.

Blake gave a tilted smile as Jayden walked against him, pushing him into the large handicap stall next to them. Against his personality Blake gave in, not thinking about what was happened; his hands grabbed the man's waist in an attempt to push him off but instead abandoned the effort, loosening his grip and letting Jayden's mouth capture his. The kid was finally doing something with his mouth other than irritating him.

Jayden's tongue brushed against Blake's as he closed the gap between their lips, clumsily pulling the stall door shut behind him. His hands wasted no time moving from the slide lock to the buttons on the lieutenant's pants. He relished the small moan Blake released as he fingers pulled the zipper and then jerked the black trousers down. However with that moan, his small moment of domination came to an end.

He didn't even have time to get a glance at Blake's size. The older man turned him around and shoved him against the stall door, pinning him to the dingy slab of metal. An involuntary moan was released when Carter pressed his cock against his ass. Another smile found the lieutenant's face as he raised his brow, "Been wanting this for a while, huh Norm?"

A now familiar hand grazed his hip before grabbing his manhood as he felt Blake press further against him, the head of his cock pressing against his entrance; Christ he's thick, "Fahk..C-Cartah!"

He bit the inside of his lip upon hearing himself; the desperation and his accent coming on strong. It always seemed to do so when he was frustrated or excited.

"Bet this is what you think about when you're back in that office," Blake's teeth scrapped against skin as he started to suck at a delicate spot on Jayden's neck while his hand started working his dick. Jayden pressed his lips together in effort to silence the moan that the man's hand had conjured. He couldn't control himself; Blake's thumb applied the perfect amount of pressure as it rubbed the sensitive area just under the head of his cock. Jayden already had a issue with caving into pleasurable substances and Blake jerking him off wasn't an exception.

It didn't take much on Carter's part after that; Norman started thrusting against his hand. Blake took the man's earlobe between his teeth and started thrusting against his bare ass; slow and controlled at first. He noticed that Jayden was sliding against his cupped hand with more ease, smirking when he saw the clear precum that coated his palm, "Good boy..."

Jayden bit back a retort, angered that the man referred to him like a dog, however it didn't take long for him to understand the comment; He was fucking Blake's hand like a dog in heat. He had been so caught up in pleasuring himself against the man that he hadn't noticed Blake's free hand running up his chest. Masculine fingertips made their way to his lips, where they were accepted with little hesitation once they brushed the pale pink flesh.

Norman wasted no time in swallowing the appendages in front of him, tongue swirling and lapping with such experience it caused the older man release a heavy gasp. He noticed his legs spreading unconsciously once he felt the lieutenant's thick and swollen organ rub against his opening; feeling his insides burn with need, a hunger that needed to be fed, "Nnn...Fuck."

He pressed his forehead against the stall door in attempt to angle his body. He wasn't even settled into position before he felt a wet finger press inside him. His body jolted forward as his insides were set ablaze by the foreign object, lips smearing against the filthy metal door as he gasped into it. Blake was caught off guard by just how tight the agent was, letting out a small and short moan as the tiny ring of flesh hugged his finger in almost a death embrace. A smirk caught the corner of his mouth as images of Norman in different erotic positions filled his mind; I'm going to make this asshole fucking scream.

Blake looked down to see Jayden thrusting back and forth along the length of his finger, yet again having to do little work. When Norman pushed himself to the knuckle Blake curled his finger, causing the younger man to clench up, arch his back and release a heavy and wanton sound from his lips. It did more to the lieutenant than any noise he had ever caused a female to emit.

He pulled his hand back and could have sworn he heard the younger man whimper at the loss of contact. Jayden adjusted his posture and turned to meet his partner's gaze just as his back was pressed against the door and his wrists painfully captured and forced above his head. Before he could get over the pain from the pressure of the man's fingers digging into the thin skin on his wrists, he felt Blake's tongue in his mouth, harshly exploring again with an unknown determination. He switched his focus to the action, caressing the invading muscle with his own. He felt Carter's arms hoist him up and his arms and legs instinctively wrap around him.

He never saw the position as realistic when watching porn; He felt awkward and uncomfortable. He could feel the door creak and give way due to the combined weight of his and Blake's, then felt nothing behind him. The pair stumbled clumsily together, Blake almost falling on top of Jayden if the restroom counter hadn't stopped them.

A genuine laugh from Carter interrupted their fornication for several brief seconds and Norman couldn't hold back a smile. It was only a momentary pause before Blake pushed him back against the counter. When the back of his thighs connected to the ceramic he took the hint and sat on the edge of the cheap counter-top. Blake wasted no time; hands positioned on each leg he spread Norman apart. The agent leaned back on his forearms and proper his hips up to allow better access.

Before he had time to take in the moment, he felt Blake pressing inside him. A searing heat spread through his insides as he felt himself being stretched by the other man's cock. He leaned forward, pressing his face into a strong chest as Blake grabbed his hips and thrust deep inside him, stretching his opening to the brink. The lieutenant wasted no time in branding him, the burning sensation authenticating the act. Jayden bit back the man's name, keeping it locked behind his lips. He refused to give in to the aggressive behavior that constantly radiated from the older man. His pale green eyes took in the man's features, smiling internally as he watched Blake close his eyes for a moment as he moaned. When the lieutenant's blue eyes opened again, Jayden only gave him the satisfaction of slightly parted lips and almost inaudible pants as Blake's hips sat into rhythmical motion.

Carter took his Norman in his hand, squeezing his length and slowly beginning to jerk him off, disrupting the agent's thought process and freeing the moan that struggled behind pale pink lips, "Ah..." His teeth caught his lip to keep anything else from being released. A few well calculated strokes of a thumb along the underside of the head got the best of him, "...Carter!"

The lieutenant smiled in triumph as he deepened his thrusts; an indescribable tight warmth enveloping him and caressing his manhood in a tight embrace. Blake caught the curve of Jayden's neck between his lips in effort to muffle his own deep moans, "Mmm, holy shit, Norm...You're fucking tight!"

The young agent pressed his lips together, blood rushing to his face due to the comment. He hated to admit that the sounds he was causing the brutish lieutenant to emit were beyond satisfying to his ego. He threw his head back, causing a few strands of hair to slip from their gelled holdings.

It didn't take long before Norman was moving in time with Carter's thrusts, leveling himself on his elbows and sliding himself along the older man's length. Each time Jayden pulled back, the strong muscles of the small orifice contracted around Blake's thick cock. The older man looked up at the agent, gnawing at the inside of his bottom lip as the sight sent throbbing pulses through his member; Norman's head was tilted back, lips parted ever so slightly, eyes half-lidded and fixed on him. He could have came right there. Prick doesn't look half bad when he's getting fucked...

Blake shook it off and quickened his pace, grip tightening around the agent's cock as he began pumping him as fast as he could, determined to to make Jayden come first. It was working. Pale hips began fluctuating and moans ushered from his lips, one after the other. He watched as Norman squeezed his eyes shut and opened his mouth as wide as possible in a silent scream of satisfaction. He leaned forward, his ass clenching around the lieutenant. Hot white cum dripped over Blake's knuckles and a steady stream coursed down Jayden's shaft, thinning and coming to a halt once it came to his testes.

As Blake's hands found his hips, smearing his left with his own semen, he gave one final thrust; Jayden felt the organ inside him throb rapidly as Carter ejaculated; pulsing through his rectum, inching in further as he finished. Norman felt like the beating of his own heart was pounding into his skull as he heard Carter release a heavy sigh. He winced at the sting that shot through his insides as the older man pulled out, a small stream of cum followed, trailing down the agent's ass. Blake smirked at him like a kid caught with his hand in a cookie jar, "Get cleaned up. We need to hurry if we're gonna find Korda tonight..."

With that the lieutenant tossed Jayden's gray jacket to him before picking up his own articles of clothing. Norman pulled a sleeve over his arm and watched Blake disappear from the tile room. Pushing himself off the counter, he felt familiar tremors rivet through his right hand, "Shit..."

He grabbed the dark brown coat he had previously discarded, walking out the door as he zipped it up, thankful that the previous downpour had ceased. He stuffed his shaking hand in the pocket of the coat as he followed Blake to the car.


End file.
